You Can't Stop It
by PearlLane
Summary: The Wildcats put on a new sping musical; Troy turns to Kelsi to help perfect his character, and ends up with so much more
1. Chapter 1

Troy paced in front of the theater department bulletin board as he waited for Ms

Troy paced in front of the theater department bulletin board as he waited for Ms. Darbus to put up the final cast list for the spring musical. For the first time in trying out for productions had he really wanted a roll with such a fierce passion, the last couple days had been killing him not knowing.

Clicking of heels and loud bangles brought him out of his trance and he saw Darbus approaching with a pink sheet of paper in her hands. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched as she smiled at him, passed him, and hung up the list on the wall. When she had turned back around the corner Troy made a mad dash for the board.

Running his finger down the list he finally found his own name, and then he slid it over to the left hand side to see which character he would be playing. When he saw the name 'Link' atop the pad of his index finger his mouth dropped open and he let out all the air he had been holding in. He had gotten it, he was going to be Link! His fist raised in the air and he let out a loud, "Yes!"

All of a sudden there was a hand on his back and laughter filling the small corner of the hallway. "Wow, so I take it you got the part you wanted." Ryan smiled at Troy before he read over the list himself, once he had seen his role he nodded and decided he could live with it.

Even though Troy knew that Ryan wasn't the type to show his disappointment he also knew that Ryan loved the theater and wanted the biggest parts he could always tackle. For a slight second Troy felt guilty for swooping in the year before and taking the lead from him then and now again, but that feeling of achievement wouldn't let go of him "Yeah, I did. I hope you did too."

Shaking his head Ryan smiled at Troy's effort to not seem smug, "I didn't but the guy that got it totally busted his ass and deserves it. Plus who doesn't love Corny? I mean the guy has style, excited to work those suits." Both young men laughed and walked to class together discussing the upcoming musical and how tough they knew Darbus was going to work them.

Taking his seat in English he still couldn't keep the smile off his face, and people took notice, especially Kelsi who had known the night before he was getting the role. Darbus had consulted her to help chose who got what role, it had taken her all not to tell him the night before. She sat down next to him with Martha and nudged his shoulder, "Congratulations Troy."

Smiling at both girls he nodded, "Thanks, and congrats to you to Martha. I am looking forward to playing your Link."

Martha too was nearly bouncing her chair and hadn't shut up about it since Kelsi ran into her in the hall and said her congrats to her as well. "Thank you Troy, I am excited too, I can't wait to start in." Her attention was quickly drawn away by one of her other friends that came to congratulate her and talk about the upcoming production.

Kelsi laughed, but was truly happy for Martha, she knew how badly that she had wanted the role and to try theater. Turning back she saw Troy staring at her, like he was waiting to ask her something. "Troy? You okay?"

He nodded his head slowly and started to pick at some fringe on a hole in his jeans. "Yeah, it's just now I am realizing how much this is meaning. Not only the pressure of everyone expecting me to do well, but myself. I worked hard to get his role and want to make sure that Darbus knows she picked the right person."

She had never seen Troy so serious about his role in a drama club play, which meant it was really a big deal to him. Placing her hand on his she made him look up and smiled up at him, "You'll do great, you always do and with this much passion in you for the role you're gonna knock it out of the park."

A laugh escaped him and rocked his body, "Thanks Kelsi, but could I ask you another question?"

Opening her notebook she began to get ready for class, "Of course, ask away."

Back to fiddling with the fringe he kept his gaze on the floor and spoke barely above a whisper, "Would you mind helping me, like get the vocals just right and the character too. Like I said, I want to get this perfect and you always have that way of explaining things so that I get them and can accomplish them."

Feeling honored and completely flattered she smiled up at him, "I would love to help you, after all that's what I am here for. To help you guys practice and get everything right, just grab me any time you want to practice."

Troy beamed with a smile and reached across to hug her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Could we start today after the meeting?"

His actions caused her to laugh out loud and she patted his arms that were around her shoulders, "No problem Troy, and yeah that is okay."

Then the bell rang for class to start and they all attempted to focus on the words coming out of Mr. Chessen's mouth.

By lunch all of East High knew about the cast list and who was playing whom in the production of '_Hairspray_'. It was all the gossip that the lead pair wouldn't be Troy and Gabriella for the first time since they tried out last year. Some were happy and some weren't Troy felt horrible that Martha was getting some negative people to rain on her parade. But when he passed her in the lunchroom she was still all smiles and talking to her friends about it, and that made him smile.

Taking a seat next to Chad and Gabi he smiled as many congratulations were thrown at him again. Chad made a joke and ruffled his hair, but he saw that Gabriella was a bit quite and somber so he poked her, "Hey what's wrong?"

Picking at the salad on her plate she sighed and turned her head to Troy, "I am just kind of sad I didn't get the lead is all, I mean Amber is still a pretty important character but I wanted the lead. And plus we won't get to play opposite each other like last year."

Troy took a bite of his sandwich and placed a hand on hers to calm her, "Hey, we get to play opposite in the beginning, plus to be honest Gabi you had to know they would pick a girl that met the physical needs of Tracy. Nothing against Martha because she totally deserves the role, she can dance, sing, and really wanted the role."

"So did I, I could have worn a suit or something." She was starting to cry and he had no idea what to do, he was never good around crying girls. Thankfully he didn't have to as she picked up her tray and slowly walked out the lunchroom with her head down.

Troy watched her walk out and felt like there was something he should do but he really had nothing, Martha deserved her role and Gabi would just have to deal with that. He went back to his lunch and quickly fell into easy and regular conversation with all his friends at the table.

The day had passed as normal as most, but by the end of last period Troy was anxious to get to the meeting for the play and then start in with Kelsi. When the bell rang he picked up his book and waited for Gabi by her locker, when she approached she still seemed upset. "Hey, come on Gabs, this is gonna be an awesome experience for us all."

"Easy for you to say you got the role you wanted, and the lead no doubt." She slammed her locker and walked away from him, he had to jog a bit to catch up with her. Sighing he ran his lose hand through his hair, there was no removing her from this mood.

"Come on you know that isn't fair, I worked just as hard, and so did Martha. You can't hold grudges against people that didn't do anything but try their hardest." She ignored him and kept walking down the aisle of the theater to sit beside Sharpay and Ryan who were already reading the script and humming the songs to each other.

He stood in the middle of the aisle starring at her, unsure if he should sit next to her and try to talk to her some more or just let her cool. When he felt someone brush past him he turned to find Kelsi setting her bag down next to the end seat of the left side seating. She smiled up at him and he returned it. Looking once more at Gabi he found her picking at her nails so he decided to sit with someone just as excited as he was about this. "Hey Kels."

Another smile spread across her features, "Hi Troy," she looked over to the center seating and found a pair of bouncing Evans and one sad looking Gabriella. "I take it that Gabi wasn't to happy with the casting?"

A sigh escaped Troy and he looked up through hooded eyes, "Yeah, she just really wanted Tracy, or the lead I am not sure. She knows Martha deserves it, we just need to give her time to accept it, she will be fine." One more grin was shared between the two before Mrs. Darbus entered the theater and began the meeting.

She had them introduce themselves and get all their scripts, it was a typical first meeting for any production. After all the generalities were made and rules and goals discussed Mrs. Darbus released them and told them to be ready to start in right after school the next day.

As they all stood to leave Troy grabbed Kelsi, "Are you still okay with getting some stuff done tonight, or no?"

Gabi had stood and waited for him to come and walk her out but when she saw him talking to Kelsi she didn't feel like waiting. Troy saw her leave but was more concerned with getting started on perfecting his character. Lifting her bag to her shoulder Kelsi nodded, "Yeah, I have to pick up my younger brother and sister right now but you can come over, say about six o'clock?"

"Sounds great, I will be there, and thanks again for agreeing to help me out Kelsi, it means a ton." Troy picked up his own back pack and began the climb up aisle of the theater and out to their cars. Hoping in his car he watched her drive off and followed her out of the parking lot and headed home to start some research of his own before he met up with Kelsi later.


	2. Chapter 2

"Troy, are you coming down for dinner? You've been up there ever since you got home!" His mother's voice traveled up the stairs and brought Troy's eyes from his computer screen, glancing at the clock he saw it was nearly a quarter to six. Realizing he needed to leave to get to Kelsi's he closed all windows and picked up the few sheets he had printed off.

When he reached he bottom of the stairs in the kitchen of his home he found his dad sitting at the table reading the paper and his mother setting places, "Sorry Mom, I was just researching stuff for the musical, and don't bother setting a place for me."

His mother turned to him and placed her hand upon her hip and raised her eyebrows at him, "And just where do you think you are going Troy Bolton?"

Shrinking back behind the counter he reached in the door for his keys, "To Kelsi's, she promised to help me with getting the character right, we agreed on six at her house to start. Sorry I know I should have mentioned this when I got home but I was so into finding out what I could that I ran up to my room right away."

Pamela Bolton could see the excitement over this role in her son's eyes and she couldn't be mad at him, "It's fine, just grab an apple on your way out or something, and there will be a plate for you in the fridge when you get home."

Happy that his mom understood how much this meant he ran to give her a hug and whispered a thank you into her ear. His dad just gave him a nod and a smile, it was hard for him to accept that Troy had chosen to commit only to the theater in his senior year and not basketball.

With one last goodbye he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and dashed out the door to his small beat up pick-up. About ten minutes later he pulled up to the small, yellow two-story home, he saw the light on in the living room and he smiled. Getting out he walked up the path to the door and knocked lightly on it, within a few moments the door was flung open and below Troy's view was a small girl in a tutu and feather boa, "Hi."

Before Troy could reply he heard running foot steps and Kelsi's usually small voice commanding the whole house. "Leah! What did I say about answering the door?" She grabbed the young girl by the shoulders and pulled her back inside the house. "Sorry Troy my siblings are crazy, come in."

Laughing he walked into the house and shut the door behind him, when he turned back he followed the loud laughter into the living room and found Kelsi on the floor with not only the younger girl he had been greeted by but a younger boy about the same age. They seemed to be tickling her, the boy was dressed in a Superman costume. He had to admit the sight was quite heartwarming, Troy was never the guy to get sentimental at these things but it was hard not to.

"I surrender!" Kelsi shouted between giggles and raised her hands in defeat and a smile broke across Troy's face. Both of the kids shot up and raised their arms in victory, "Yes! Ice cream!" Then they took off for the kitchen and left their big sister on the floor to catch her breathe, he walked over to her and held out a hand to help her up. "You put up quite a fight I must say."

"Thanks, I usually win though." She took his hand and stood up brushing her clothes down. "I promised them ice cream if they won though, do you mind? Do you want some?"

Troy's stomach spoke before he could with a loud grumble, both looked form his lower half then back up to each other bursting in laughter. "I guess I do, and it's no problem."

Still laughing Kelsi led the way into the kitchen where both her siblings were sitting at the table talking about some story. But both stopped when they saw Troy entered, they stared at him for a moment and then the little guy spoke up. "Who's he Kel-bell?"

Kelsi's eyes grew wide at the use of what Troy suspected to be a family nickname, and he tried his hardest not to laugh but a little snicker came out. She blushed and looked away, back to her brother and sister. "This is Troy, Troy Bolton guys. Troy, these are my younger twin siblings, Thomas and Leah."

"I already met him, I opened the door and he was there." Leah pointed out as if it was a important fact that made her special. Troy went with the story to make her smile, "Yes you did, thank you." She smiled and turned to the bowl that Kelsi sat in front of her filled with chocolate chip ice cream.

The two of them dug in to their treat and forgot about their sister and her guest as they sat at the island and enjoyed their own bowls of ice cream. After a few bites Kelsi turned to Troy, "I am sorry again, they came home with all this energy and my dad works late most every night so it is just me and them."

Waving his hand he shook his head, "Don't worry about it Kels, they are good kids it seems." She rolled her eyes and laughed before sticking a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, just then Troy's phone started going off and he grabbed for it in his pocket. As he pulled it out he saw it was Gabi, "Sorry I am going to grab this quick if you don't mind."

"No its fine, I have to get them up stairs for a bath and bedtime anyways, then we can start on the character?" She placed her empty dish in the sink and moved behind the two suddenly quite twins, "Let's go you two, time for baths and bed."

They whined but followed orders and Troy just smiled, when they were up the stairs his phone brought him back to the moment. He flipped it open, "Hey Gabs."

On the other end he was greeted with a sigh before angry words, "What took you so long to answer?"

He definitely wasn't in the mood for a bad attitude from her, "I had to let Kelsi get her brother and sister up the stairs before I picked up."

"And why are you at Kelsi's?"

Letting out his own sigh, he ran a hand through his hair, "She is helping me get into character, helping me with research and such."

It was as if he could sense the eyes roll to the back of her head, "Oh okay, well I was going to see if you wanted to watch a movie or something but you obviously have more important things to do."

"Gabi don't act like that, I am sick of you getting all upset whenever anyone is excited for the parts they got in the musical. We all worked hard and deserve to be excited, you should be too." Sounds of laughter came down the stairs and he smiled, but knew he needed to focus on Gabi, she was upset and he wanted to make it better.

"I know, I am. It's just going to be hard to get used to being the villain, but I will let you go and talk to you tomorrow." She sounded strained to admit all of that, but it would have to do for now.

Troy said goodnight and hung his phone up, he knew that he should probably consider going over there to cheer her up but he wasn't going to ditch Kelsi for plans they made. Thinking of Kelsi he began to jog up the stairs and saw her carrying one of the kids to a room, "You need any help?"

Stopping in her tracks she turned to face him with a tired smile on her face, "Um, sure if you want to grab Leah and bring her in the room just at the end of the hallway. She is practically snoring already so she should go right to sleep."

By the lack of noise or movement from the bundle in her arms he guessed that the same could be said for Thomas. Walking into the bathroom he found Leah sitting on the seat of the toilet, "Hi." She gave him a weird look, but still managed a smile. "Your sister asked me to bring you to your room, is that okay?"

All the young girl could manage was a nod and lifting her arms in the air to be carried, Troy didn't have any younger brother's or sisters but he had cousins that he had taken care of before so it wasn't unfamiliar to him. He picked her up and walked her to the rom Kelsi had instructed and lay her in the bed. She was already fast asleep so he pulled the blankets around her and backed out of the room, into Kelsi who was walking in the doorway.

"Oh sorry!" He whispered and grabbed hold of her shoulders to steady her.

Once she was sure she wasn't going to fall over Kelsi nodded and smiled, "It's okay, thank you for the help. Downstairs?'

When they reached the living room she automatically went into clean up mood, picking up all the toys strewn across the floor. Following suit Troy grabbed things and set them in a large box where she had placed all the other things. When they were done they sat on the couch and Troy could tell she was exhausted, "Look Kels if your tired we can do this another night."

Shaking her head as she yawned she waved her hand to signal it wasn't a big deal, "No, this is a daily thing for me Troy so I would be like this another day. It's okay, so what did you have in mind?"

The knowledge that Kelsi had to balance school, a part-time job, and this at home made his life seem so simple and laid back. "Ah, no idea. I did a little bit of looking up the early sixties on the internet, I got a lot of Elvis stuff."

That seemed to spark an interest in her, "Perfect, my mom had a huge collection of his movies. Want to watch one, study his mannerisms and such?" She was already over at the movie shelf scanning the discs for the right movie.

"That sounds like a great idea." He watched as she ran a thin finger along all the cases. Finally she found what she was looking for because her finger stopped and she pulled it out to show him, "Jailhouse Rock?" His voice was unsure and his face skeptical.

Ignoring his reaction she slipped the disc into the player and turned on the television to start the movie. "I can't believe you have never heard of this one, it is like one of his best. My mom's favorite, although mine is 'Girl Happy'." She grabbed a blanket and snuggled beneath it as she talked and lectured him on Elvis movies.

The opening credits began and both fell silent and just took in the film; Troy so he could figure out how to be "Elvis-like" in his acting and Kelsi so she could remember the time she had spent with her mother watching these movies before her death.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning as Troy was pulling his books from his locker he felt the warmness of a hand on his back. When he turned he saw Kelsi's eyes looking up to him with a tinge of fright, "I'm so sorry I passed out on you last night, didn't think I was that tired."

He gave her a smile and shut his locker, "No worries, I feel asleep sometime in there too."

Picking up an easy pace they walked together to their first class, which they happened to share. "Oh well then I don't feel as bad, but Dad said you stuck around till he got home, thanks."

"Not a problem, so are you available during free period today? I was thinking we might start working on singing a song or two." Troy fidgeted with his hands as he talked and he couldn't explain why, he usually wasn't a hand motion guy.

She loved how seriously he took this role and how she could see it changing him, but only in a good way. It seemed to bring out the true dedication and life within him, his eyes shined just a bit brighter when he talked about it. "Sounds good, I think we might want to start with 'It Takes Two' since that is Link's solo." Troy just nodded because it was exactly what he had been thinking, they entered the classroom and sat and silence before the class started.

All his morning periods seemed to past by quickly and before Troy knew it he was making his way to the music room, humming the songs to himself. Walking in he heard Kesli already behind the piano, she was playing "I Can Hear The Bells" and singing to herself. Troy couldn't help but notice how good her voice actually he was, she always protested she was no good and should stay behind the piano but he would disagree.

"Hey" she broke his thought with her greeting and wide smile, "You ready to get started?"

Crossing the room he set his books down on a near by chair and sat next to Kelsi on her bench, she was searching her sheet music for his song and when she found it she spread it out and placed her hands on the keys as she set. Watching her work was so intriguing, she had her methods and once she was in the mood there was no pulling her from it. "Yeah, thanks again for helping me Kels."

She let out a chuckle and waved her hand in the air between them, "No worries Troy, you know I would be here working on this anyways but with you comes company."

It would be a lie to say that Troy didn't notice Kelsi's beauty, she had the most brilliant green eyes behind her glasses and a sparkle that never seemed to dim. Her teeth aligned perfectly into a dazzling white smile and her soft curls fell just at her shoulders. There was most definitely something brewing deep in Troy for Kelsi, but he wasn't sure he could pin it yet. But a loud note rang and he forced his eyes to the music so he could focus and get work done.

Twenty minutes had passed and the only thing Troy was feeling was frustrated, he threw his lyrics down and ran his hand through his hair. "It still doesn't feel right Kels, like I know it sounds fine but it isn't right, you know what I am saying?"

Picking up his papers she sighed herself and just looked to him with understanding eyes. "I get it, a person always has in intuition as to when it is just right, especially performers and if you don't feel it then the audience isn't going to either." The stress was written all across his face and tense body, "I think you need to try and sing lower, more dirty and husky."

Her words caught his ear and he looked up to her with a look of question, she held his gaze for a moment but laughter burst from her. "Not like that you perv, I mean like if you listen to singers of that era they have that raw grit to their tone. Here I'll show you."

From where he stood he watched as she walked over to him and when she was beside him she motioned with her hands, "Stand up straight, as straight as you can." He did and then he felt her hand on his back and unlike that morning he felt more than warmth, almost like a shock. But he didn't have time to analyze because soon her other hand was resting on his lower stomach just above his pants. "You need to sing from down here, draw all your breath from here, go a head try the first line."

Not sure he could pull his attention away from the small hands holding him between them he looked down at her and she was staring at him waiting. Nodding he thought for an instant and took in a deep breath as he recited the first few lines. No surprise Kelsi was right and he sounded much better and where he wanted to be. When he was done she released her hold on him and clapped "Yes! Just like that see?"

The joy in her voice and eyes was enough to make his day, "Yeah, wow Kelsi your amazing."

A blush crept up her face and she giggled as she returned to the piano, "That's the general conclusion." Looking up she Gabi standing in the door way with her mouth open and eyes glossy, for some reason the first thing Kelsi felt was guilt and she had no idea why. "Hey Gabi."

At the mention of Gabi's name he tore his eyes away from Kelsi and her grin to see a upset girl staring him down. Not understanding her actions he gave her a puzzled look, "Gabi, what's wrong?"

But that would be too easy, she turned on her heel and dashed out of the music room with her hair flying behind her. He never thought he could feel any more confused than he just had but he did, turning to Kelsi he saw a look of worry and guilt. Seeing their shared thoughts he looked to the door and to her again, "Do you mind?"

"No I was just gonna tell you to get your ass moving." She said through a smile, but not one that reached all the way to her eyes like always.

Why did he feel caught in the middle? Either way he didn't have the time, he dashed out of the music room leaving behind Kelsi to pick up his music. Although he would never utter it aloud he was sick of Gabriella's dramatics as of late and she was riding a thin line with him.

Finally he found her on the roof in the science club's garden, what had once been his spot she now claimed. He knew she was aware of his presence so he didn't bother to announce himself, rather he sat down next to her and let out a breath. "What is this about Gabs?"

Sarcastic laughter issued from her lips hidden beneath her onyx waves, "Don't pretend you don't know."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Okay Gabriella I won't pretend to be pretending I have no idea why you stormed out of the music room, made Kelsi feel horrible for no reason, and made me chase after you."

Her body turned to face him fast and angry, "See you can't even go with out mentioning her for more than fifteen minutes."

Catching her hands as they flew wild he pulled them to his lap, "Don't become that girl Gabi, that girl that thinks her boyfriend has the audacity to cheat so blatantly and not give a shit. You know both me and Kelsi better than that."

She rips her hands from his grasp and stands to the edge of the cement, "Oh so not blatantly but behind my back right, you just forgot anyone could walk in that music room and see it?"

Hands flew through his hair again but this time he felt some actually leave the scalp, "This is ridiculous, I am not having this conversation with you. I did nothing wrong, Kelsi did nothing wrong; she was helping me with my singing for the musical! I know you know better Gabi and are just looking for something else other than Martha getting lead to whine about."

Silence from the other side and he knew he had hit a soft subject, but at the same time knew it was necessary. "Look there is Ryan and Sharpay's party tonight and if your feeling up to it and have realized your being stupid, call me." Walking away he heard her sniffling back tears, he wanted to turn and hug her but that would just land them back at square one.

Walking back to his locker he was beginning to see how much they had grown since their first meeting. Back then it was sweet and simple, but he was feeling his affection and feelings for Gabriella were going stale. He hardly ever felt that special feeling around her anymore, if he felt it at all. Well he did, when he was with Kelsi.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy paced in front of the theater department bulletin board as he waited for Ms. Darbus to put up the final cast list for the spring musical. For the first time in trying out for productions had he really wanted a roll with such a fierce passion, the last couple days had been killing him not knowing.

Clicking of heels and loud bangles brought him out of his trance and he saw Darbus approaching with a pink sheet of paper in her hands. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched as she smiled at him, passed him, and hung up the list on the wall. When she had turned back around the corner Troy made a mad dash for the board.

Running his finger down the list he finally found his own name, and then he slid it over to the left hand side to see which character he would be playing. When he saw the name 'Link' atop the pad of his index finger his mouth dropped open and he let out all the air he had been holding in. He had gotten it, he was going to be Link! His fist raised in the air and he let out a loud, "Yes!"

All of a sudden there was a hand on his back and laughter filling the small corner of the hallway. "Wow, so I take it you got the part you wanted." Ryan smiled at Troy before he read over the list himself, once he had seen his role he nodded and decided he could live with it.

Even though Troy knew that Ryan wasn't the type to show his disappointment he also knew that Ryan loved the theater and wanted the biggest parts he could always tackle. For a slight second Troy felt guilty for swooping in the year before and taking the lead from him then and now again, but that feeling of achievement wouldn't let go of him "Yeah, I did. I hope you did too."

Shaking his head Ryan smiled at Troy's effort to not seem smug, "I didn't but the guy that got it totally busted his ass and deserves it. Plus who doesn't love Corny? I mean the guy has style, excited to work those suits." Both young men laughed and walked to class together discussing the upcoming musical and how tough they knew Darbus was going to work them.

Taking his seat in English he still couldn't keep the smile off his face, and people took notice, especially Kelsi who had known the night before he was getting the role. Darbus had consulted her to help chose who got what role, it had taken her all not to tell him the night before. She sat down next to him with Martha and nudged his shoulder, "Congratulations Troy."

Smiling at both girls he nodded, "Thanks, and congrats to you to Martha. I am looking forward to playing your Link."

Martha too was nearly bouncing her chair and hadn't shut up about it since Kelsi ran into her in the hall and said her congrats to her as well. "Thank you Troy, I am excited too, I can't wait to start in." Her attention was quickly drawn away by one of her other friends that came to congratulate her and talk about the upcoming production.

Kelsi laughed, but was truly happy for Martha, she knew how badly that she had wanted the role and to try theater. Turning back she saw Troy staring at her, like he was waiting to ask her something. "Troy? You okay?"

He nodded his head slowly and started to pick at some fringe on a hole in his jeans. "Yeah, it's just now I am realizing how much this is meaning. Not only the pressure of everyone expecting me to do well, but myself. I worked hard to get his role and want to make sure that Darbus knows she picked the right person."

She had never seen Troy so serious about his role in a drama club play, which meant it was really a big deal to him. Placing her hand on his she made him look up and smiled up at him, "You'll do great, you always do and with this much passion in you for the role you're gonna knock it out of the park."

A laugh escaped him and rocked his body, "Thanks Kelsi, but could I ask you another question?"

Opening her notebook she began to get ready for class, "Of course, ask away."

Back to fiddling with the fringe he kept his gaze on the floor and spoke barely above a whisper, "Would you mind helping me, like get the vocals just right and the character too. Like I said, I want to get this perfect and you always have that way of explaining things so that I get them and can accomplish them."

Feeling honored and completely flattered she smiled up at him, "I would love to help you, after all that's what I am here for. To help you guys practice and get everything right, just grab me any time you want to practice."

Troy beamed with a smile and reached across to hug her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Could we start today after the meeting?"

His actions caused her to laugh out loud and she patted his arms that were around her shoulders, "No problem Troy, and yeah that is okay."

Then the bell rang for class to start and they all attempted to focus on the words coming out of Mr. Chessen's mouth.

By lunch all of East High knew about the cast list and who was playing whom in the production of '_Hairspray_'. It was all the gossip that the lead pair wouldn't be Troy and Gabriella for the first time since they tried out last year. Some were happy and some weren't Troy felt horrible that Martha was getting some negative people to rain on her parade. But when he passed her in the lunchroom she was still all smiles and talking to her friends about it, and that made him smile.

Taking a seat next to Chad and Gabi he smiled as many congratulations were thrown at him again. Chad made a joke and ruffled his hair, but he saw that Gabriella was a bit quite and somber so he poked her, "Hey what's wrong?"

Picking at the salad on her plate she sighed and turned her head to Troy, "I am just kind of sad I didn't get the lead is all, I mean Amber is still a pretty important character but I wanted the lead. And plus we won't get to play opposite each other like last year."

Troy took a bite of his sandwich and placed a hand on hers to calm her, "Hey, we get to play opposite in the beginning, plus to be honest Gabi you had to know they would pick a girl that met the physical needs of Tracy. Nothing against Martha because she totally deserves the role, she can dance, sing, and really wanted the role."

"So did I, I could have worn a suit or something." She was starting to cry and he had no idea what to do, he was never good around crying girls. Thankfully he didn't have to as she picked up her tray and slowly walked out the lunchroom with her head down.

Troy watched her walk out and felt like there was something he should do but he really had nothing, Martha deserved her role and Gabi would just have to deal with that. He went back to his lunch and quickly fell into easy and regular conversation with all his friends at the table.

The day had passed as normal as most, but by the end of last period Troy was anxious to get to the meeting for the play and then start in with Kelsi. When the bell rang he picked up his book and waited for Gabi by her locker, when she approached she still seemed upset. "Hey, come on Gabs, this is gonna be an awesome experience for us all."

"Easy for you to say you got the role you wanted, and the lead no doubt." She slammed her locker and walked away from him, he had to jog a bit to catch up with her. Sighing he ran his lose hand through his hair, there was no removing her from this mood.

"Come on you know that isn't fair, I worked just as hard, and so did Martha. You can't hold grudges against people that didn't do anything but try their hardest." She ignored him and kept walking down the aisle of the theater to sit beside Sharpay and Ryan who were already reading the script and humming the songs to each other.

He stood in the middle of the aisle starring at her, unsure if he should sit next to her and try to talk to her some more or just let her cool. When he felt someone brush past him he turned to find Kelsi setting her bag down next to the end seat of the left side seating. She smiled up at him and he returned it. Looking once more at Gabi he found her picking at her nails so he decided to sit with someone just as excited as he was about this. "Hey Kels."

Another smile spread across her features, "Hi Troy," she looked over to the center seating and found a pair of bouncing Evans and one sad looking Gabriella. "I take it that Gabi wasn't to happy with the casting?"

A sigh escaped Troy and he looked up through hooded eyes, "Yeah, she just really wanted Tracy, or the lead I am not sure. She knows Martha deserves it, we just need to give her time to accept it, she will be fine." One more grin was shared between the two before Mrs. Darbus entered the theater and began the meeting.

She had them introduce themselves and get all their scripts, it was a typical first meeting for any production. After all the generalities were made and rules and goals discussed Mrs. Darbus released them and told them to be ready to start in right after school the next day.

As they all stood to leave Troy grabbed Kelsi, "Are you still okay with getting some stuff done tonight, or no?"

Gabi had stood and waited for him to come and walk her out but when she saw him talking to Kelsi she didn't feel like waiting. Troy saw her leave but was more concerned with getting started on perfecting his character. Lifting her bag to her shoulder Kelsi nodded, "Yeah, I have to pick up my younger brother and sister right now but you can come over, say about six o'clock?"

"Sounds great, I will be there, and thanks again for agreeing to help me out Kelsi, it means a ton." Troy picked up his own back pack and began the climb up aisle of the theater and out to their cars. Hoping in his car he watched her drive off and followed her out of the parking lot and headed home to start some research of his own before he met up with Kelsi later.

"Troy, are you coming down for dinner? You've been up there ever since you got home!" His mother's voice traveled up the stairs and brought Troy's eyes from his computer screen, glancing at the clock he saw it was nearly a quarter to six. Realizing he needed to leave to get to Kelsi's he closed all windows and picked up the few sheets he had printed off.

When he reached he bottom of the stairs in the kitchen of his home he found his dad sitting at the table reading the paper and his mother setting places, "Sorry Mom, I was just researching stuff for the musical, and don't bother setting a place for me."

His mother turned to him and placed her hand upon her hip and raised her eyebrows at him, "And just where do you think you are going Troy Bolton?"

Shrinking back behind the counter he reached in the door for his keys, "To Kelsi's, she promised to help me with getting the character right, we agreed on six at her house to start. Sorry I know I should have mentioned this when I got home but I was so into finding out what I could that I ran up to my room right away."

Pamela Bolton could see the excitement over this role in her son's eyes and she couldn't be mad at him, "It's fine, just grab an apple on your way out or something, and there will be a plate for you in the fridge when you get home."

Happy that his mom understood how much this meant he ran to give her a hug and whispered a thank you into her ear. His dad just gave him a nod and a smile, it was hard for him to accept that Troy had chosen to commit only to the theater in his senior year and not basketball.

With one last goodbye he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and dashed out the door to his small beat up pick-up. About ten minutes later he pulled up to the small, yellow two-story home, he saw the light on in the living room and he smiled. Getting out he walked up the path to the door and knocked lightly on it, within a few moments the door was flung open and below Troy's view was a small girl in a tutu and feather boa, "Hi."

Before Troy could reply he heard running foot steps and Kelsi's usually small voice commanding the whole house. "Leah! What did I say about answering the door?" She grabbed the young girl by the shoulders and pulled her back inside the house. "Sorry Troy my siblings are crazy, come in."

Laughing he walked into the house and shut the door behind him, when he turned back he followed the loud laughter into the living room and found Kelsi on the floor with not only the younger girl he had been greeted by but a younger boy about the same age. They seemed to be tickling her, the boy was dressed in a Superman costume. He had to admit the sight was quite heartwarming, Troy was never the guy to get sentimental at these things but it was hard not to.

"I surrender!" Kelsi shouted between giggles and raised her hands in defeat and a smile broke across Troy's face. Both of the kids shot up and raised their arms in victory, "Yes! Ice cream!" Then they took off for the kitchen and left their big sister on the floor to catch her breathe, he walked over to her and held out a hand to help her up. "You put up quite a fight I must say."

"Thanks, I usually win though." She took his hand and stood up brushing her clothes down. "I promised them ice cream if they won though, do you mind? Do you want some?"

Troy's stomach spoke before he could with a loud grumble, both looked form his lower half then back up to each other bursting in laughter. "I guess I do, and it's no problem."

Still laughing Kelsi led the way into the kitchen where both her siblings were sitting at the table talking about some story. But both stopped when they saw Troy entered, they stared at him for a moment and then the little guy spoke up. "Who's he Kel-bell?"

Kelsi's eyes grew wide at the use of what Troy suspected to be a family nickname, and he tried his hardest not to laugh but a little snicker came out. She blushed and looked away, back to her brother and sister. "This is Troy, Troy Bolton guys. Troy, these are my younger twin siblings, Thomas and Leah."

"I already met him, I opened the door and he was there." Leah pointed out as if it was a important fact that made her special. Troy went with the story to make her smile, "Yes you did, thank you." She smiled and turned to the bowl that Kelsi sat in front of her filled with chocolate chip ice cream.

The two of them dug in to their treat and forgot about their sister and her guest as they sat at the island and enjoyed their own bowls of ice cream. After a few bites Kelsi turned to Troy, "I am sorry again, they came home with all this energy and my dad works late most every night so it is just me and them."

Waving his hand he shook his head, "Don't worry about it Kels, they are good kids it seems." She rolled her eyes and laughed before sticking a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, just then Troy's phone started going off and he grabbed for it in his pocket. As he pulled it out he saw it was Gabi, "Sorry I am going to grab this quick if you don't mind."

"No its fine, I have to get them up stairs for a bath and bedtime anyways, then we can start on the character?" She placed her empty dish in the sink and moved behind the two suddenly quite twins, "Let's go you two, time for baths and bed."

They whined but followed orders and Troy just smiled, when they were up the stairs his phone brought him back to the moment. He flipped it open, "Hey Gabs."

On the other end he was greeted with a sigh before angry words, "What took you so long to answer?"

He definitely wasn't in the mood for a bad attitude from her, "I had to let Kelsi get her brother and sister up the stairs before I picked up."

"And why are you at Kelsi's?"

Letting out his own sigh, he ran a hand through his hair, "She is helping me get into character, helping me with research and such."

It was as if he could sense the eyes roll to the back of her head, "Oh okay, well I was going to see if you wanted to watch a movie or something but you obviously have more important things to do."

"Gabi don't act like that, I am sick of you getting all upset whenever anyone is excited for the parts they got in the musical. We all worked hard and deserve to be excited, you should be too." Sounds of laughter came down the stairs and he smiled, but knew he needed to focus on Gabi, she was upset and he wanted to make it better.

"I know, I am. It's just going to be hard to get used to being the villain, but I will let you go and talk to you tomorrow." She sounded strained to admit all of that, but it would have to do for now.

Troy said goodnight and hung his phone up, he knew that he should probably consider going over there to cheer her up but he wasn't going to ditch Kelsi for plans they made. Thinking of Kelsi he began to jog up the stairs and saw her carrying one of the kids to a room, "You need any help?"

Stopping in her tracks she turned to face him with a tired smile on her face, "Um, sure if you want to grab Leah and bring her in the room just at the end of the hallway. She is practically snoring already so she should go right to sleep."

By the lack of noise or movement from the bundle in her arms he guessed that the same could be said for Thomas. Walking into the bathroom he found Leah sitting on the seat of the toilet, "Hi." She gave him a weird look, but still managed a smile. "Your sister asked me to bring you to your room, is that okay?"

All the young girl could manage was a nod and lifting her arms in the air to be carried, Troy didn't have any younger brother's or sisters but he had cousins that he had taken care of before so it wasn't unfamiliar to him. He picked her up and walked her to the room Kelsi had instructed and lay her in the bed. She was already fast asleep so he pulled the blankets around her and backed out of the room, into Kelsi who was walking in the doorway.

"Oh sorry!" He whispered and grabbed hold of her shoulders to steady her.

Once she was sure she wasn't going to fall over Kelsi nodded and smiled, "It's okay, thank you for the help. Downstairs?'

When they reached the living room she automatically went into clean up mood, picking up all the toys strewn across the floor. Following suit Troy grabbed things and set them in a large box where she had placed all the other things. When they were done they sat on the couch and Troy could tell she was exhausted, "Look Kels if your tired we can do this another night."

Shaking her head as she yawned she waved her hand to signal it wasn't a big deal, "No, this is a daily thing for me Troy so I would be like this another day. It's okay, so what did you have in mind?"

The knowledge that Kelsi had to balance school, a part-time job, and this at home made his life seem so simple and laid back. "Ah, no idea. I did a little bit of looking up the early sixties on the internet, I got a lot of Elvis stuff."

That seemed to spark an interest in her, "Perfect, my mom had a huge collection of his movies. Want to watch one, study his mannerisms and such?" She was already over at the movie shelf scanning the discs for the right movie.

"That sounds like a great idea." He watched as she ran a thin finger along all the cases. Finally she found what she was looking for because her finger stopped and she pulled it out to show him, "Jailhouse Rock?" His voice was unsure and his face skeptical.

Ignoring his reaction she slipped the disc into the player and turned on the television to start the movie. "I can't believe you have never heard of this one, it is like one of his best. My mom's favorite, although mine is 'Girl Happy'." She grabbed a blanket and snuggled beneath it as she talked and lectured him on Elvis movies.

The opening credits began and both fell silent and just took in the film; Troy so he could figure out how to be "Elvis-like" in his acting and Kelsi so she could remember the time she had spent with her mother watching these movies before her death.

The next morning as Troy was pulling his books from his locker he felt the warmness of a hand on his back. When he turned he saw Kelsi's eyes looking up to him with a tinge of fright, "I'm so sorry I passed out on you last night, didn't think I was that tired."

He gave her a smile and shut his locker, "No worries, I feel asleep sometime in there too."

Picking up an easy pace they walked together to their first class, which they happened to share. "Oh well then I don't feel as bad, but Dad said you stuck around till he got home, thanks."

"Not a problem, so are you available during free period today? I was thinking we might start working on singing a song or two." Troy fidgeted with his hands as he talked and he couldn't explain why, he usually wasn't a hand motion guy.

She loved how seriously he took this role and how she could see it changing him, but only in a good way. It seemed to bring out the true dedication and life within him, his eyes shined just a bit brighter when he talked about it. "Sounds good, I think we might want to start with 'It Takes Two' since that is Link's solo." Troy just nodded because it was exactly what he had been thinking, they entered the classroom and sat and silence before the class started.

All his morning periods seemed to past by quickly and before Troy knew it he was making his way to the music room, humming the songs to himself. Walking in he heard Kesli already behind the piano, she was playing "I Can Hear The Bells" and singing to herself. Troy couldn't help but notice how good her voice actually he was, she always protested she was no good and should stay behind the piano but he would disagree.

"Hey" she broke his thought with her greeting and wide smile, "You ready to get started?"

Crossing the room he set his books down on a near by chair and sat next to Kelsi on her bench, she was searching her sheet music for his song and when she found it she spread it out and placed her hands on the keys as she set. Watching her work was so intriguing, she had her methods and once she was in the mood there was no pulling her from it. "Yeah, thanks again for helping me Kels."

She let out a chuckle and waved her hand in the air between them, "No worries Troy, you know I would be here working on this anyways but with you comes company."

It would be a lie to say that Troy didn't notice Kelsi's beauty, she had the most brilliant green eyes behind her glasses and a sparkle that never seemed to dim. Her teeth aligned perfectly into a dazzling white smile and her soft curls fell just at her shoulders. There was most definitely something brewing deep in Troy for Kelsi, but he wasn't sure he could pin it yet. But a loud note rang and he forced his eyes to the music so he could focus and get work done.

Twenty minutes had passed and the only thing Troy was feeling was frustrated, he threw his lyrics down and ran his hand through his hair. "It still doesn't feel right Kels, like I know it sounds fine but it isn't right, you know what I am saying?"

Picking up his papers she sighed herself and just looked to him with understanding eyes. "I get it, a person always has in intuition as to when it is just right, especially performers and if you don't feel it then the audience isn't going to either." The stress was written all across his face and tense body, "I think you need to try and sing lower, more dirty and husky."

Her words caught his ear and he looked up to her with a look of question, she held his gaze for a moment but laughter burst from her. "Not like that you perv, I mean like if you listen to singers of that era they have that raw grit to their tone. Here I'll show you."

From where he stood he watched as she walked over to him and when she was beside him she motioned with her hands, "Stand up straight, as straight as you can." He did and then he felt her hand on his back and unlike that morning he felt more than warmth, almost like a shock. But he didn't have time to analyze because soon her other hand was resting on his lower stomach just above his pants. "You need to sing from down here, draw all your breath from here, go a head try the first line."

Not sure he could pull his attention away from the small hands holding him between them he looked down at her and she was staring at him waiting. Nodding he thought for an instant and took in a deep breath as he recited the first few lines. No surprise Kelsi was right and he sounded much better and where he wanted to be. When he was done she released her hold on him and clapped "Yes! Just like that see?"

The joy in her voice and eyes was enough to make his day, "Yeah, wow Kelsi your amazing."

A blush crept up her face and she giggled as she returned to the piano, "That's the general conclusion." Looking up she Gabi standing in the door way with her mouth open and eyes glossy, for some reason the first thing Kelsi felt was guilt and she had no idea why. "Hey Gabi."

At the mention of Gabi's name he tore his eyes away from Kelsi and her grin to see a upset girl staring him down. Not understanding her actions he gave her a puzzled look, "Gabi, what's wrong?"

But that would be too easy, she turned on her heel and dashed out of the music room with her hair flying behind her. He never thought he could feel any more confused than he just had but he did, turning to Kelsi he saw a look of worry and guilt. Seeing their shared thoughts he looked to the door and to her again, "Do you mind?"

"No I was just gonna tell you to get your ass moving." She said through a smile, but not one that reached all the way to her eyes like always.

Why did he feel caught in the middle? Either way he didn't have the time, he dashed out of the music room leaving behind Kelsi to pick up his music. Although he would never utter it aloud he was sick of Gabriella's dramatics as of late and she was riding a thin line with him.

Finally he found her on the roof in the science club's garden, what had once been his spot she now claimed. He knew she was aware of his presence so he didn't bother to announce himself, rather he sat down next to her and let out a breath. "What is this about Gabs?"

Sarcastic laughter issued from her lips hidden beneath her onyx waves, "Don't pretend you don't know."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Okay Gabriella I won't pretend to be pretending I have no idea why you stormed out of the music room, made Kelsi feel horrible for no reason, and made me chase after you."

Her body turned to face him fast and angry, "See you can't even go with out mentioning her for more than fifteen minutes."

Catching her hands as they flew wild he pulled them to his lap, "Don't become that girl Gabi, that girl that thinks her boyfriend has the audacity to cheat so blatantly and not give a shit. You know both me and Kelsi better than that."

She rips her hands from his grasp and stands to the edge of the cement, "Oh so not blatantly but behind my back right, you just forgot anyone could walk in that music room and see it?"

Hands flew through his hair again but this time he felt some actually leave the scalp, "This is ridiculous, I am not having this conversation with you. I did nothing wrong, Kelsi did nothing wrong; she was helping me with my singing for the musical! I know you know better Gabi and are just looking for something else other than Martha getting lead to whine about."

Silence from the other side and he knew he had hit a soft subject, but at the same time knew it was necessary. "Look there is Ryan and Sharpay's party tonight and if your feeling up to it and have realized your being stupid, call me." Walking away he heard her sniffling back tears, he wanted to turn and hug her but that would just land them back at square one.

Walking back to his locker he was beginning to see how much they had grown since their first meeting. Back then it was sweet and simple, but he was feeling his affection and feelings for Gabriella were going stale. He hardly ever felt that special feeling around her anymore, if he felt it at all. Well he did, when he was with Kelsi.

It was nearing half passed ten and Troy was quickly becoming bored and tired with the loud music and even louder people. Gabi had called him a few hours after their fight and apologized for her behavior and they agreed to go to the party together. But from the minute she had got there all she did was gossip with Sharpay and Taylor, who was solo as Chad had a college visit this weekend, which also left Troy on his own.

Walking in the elaborately decorated backyard Troy found Ryan sitting by the pool and he decided to sit down. "Hey, how come you're not in there? This is your party after all?"

Looking up Ryan gave him a grin, "Well it's more Shar's thing, I was happy to have one but not this big. But what about you? Your not doting on the lady tonight?"

For some reason Troy found his feet to be very fascinating, "Ah well not so much, I don't know we had a argument today so things are still a bit awkward for the moment." Bringing his eyes back up he saw a look of understanding from Ryan.

"Got ya." Laughing he patted Troy on the back and looked out to the soft waves the wind created on the water. "So how's getting into character going for you?"

Thankful for a topic other than Gabi, Troy smiled and got that sparkle to his eye again. "So far really great, Kelsi has been a great help." Thinking of Kelsi caused him to realize that he hadn't seen her here yet. "Speaking of her, have you see Kelsi tonight?"

For a moment Ryan called back to the many people he had greeted tonight and Kelsi's face didn't come across his register, "No, I think she might have said something about having to watch her brother and sister though."

Trying to hide his disappointment Troy nodded his head, but then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Reaching in he looked to see none other than Kelsi's name on his id screen. "I am gonna grab this Ryan." A nod told him Ryan understood and Troy walked over to a small area on the edge of the lawn. "Hey Kels, what's up?"

Frantic, rushed words tumbled from her, "Troy, I am so sorry to call but I couldn't think of anyone else. Ryan and Sharpay have their party and I know Taylor is there having a good time and I figure Gabi still isn't wanting to talk to me and Martha is out of town at her grandmothers funeral and…"

"Kels. Kelsi! Calm down, hey what do you need?" The level of panic and worry in her voice scared him and his heart rate jumped drastically.

A deep breath came from her side of the call, "It's Thomas, he is really sick. He is throwing up and I need to get to the store to get him something but I can't leave and Leah alone."

Not wanting to imagine how difficult that situation must be he began to jog up to the front of the house to his car. "I will run out for you, what does he need?" Half way there he remembered he had given Gabi a ride here and he silently cursed and made way to the house.

In the background he heard Thomas crying and it broke his heart that Kelsi couldn't do anything for him right now. She returned to the phone, "Pedialyte, in cherry flavor if they have it that is his favorite, and some saltines and sprite?"

Troy made a mental list as she gave him the items, "Alright, I will be there in ten minutes Kels." He entered the house and searched for the girls, and found them by the table still talking.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Troy, you're a life saver!" Her voice was rushed again, but this time it sounded less stressed and he was glad he could help her a bit.

Telling her it was no problem he hung up the phone and walked to Gabi's side. "Gabs, I gotta go, can Taylor give you a ride home?"

Turning to him she gave him a confused look, "Why do you need to leave?" About to open his mouth he realized that it was another thing for Kelsi. And even though he knew it wasn't wrong to help out a friend, he didn't want to go through the whole ordeal again with Gabriella tonight.

"Uh, I just have a huge migraine and my dad wants me to help him with stuff around the house tomorrow so I want to get some sleep." He begged her to believe him and not ask any more questions.

After a moment she nodded her head, "Okay, yeah Taylor can bring me home. I'll talk to you tomorrow then, night." She stood up and gave him a brief kiss on the lips and a hug, he returned them both just thankful he got out without twenty-one questions.

Once out of her grasp he turned and walked for the door in the calmest of paces that he could, but once outside he dashed for his car and sped off to the store as fast as he could. There it took him a few moments to find all the stuff but there was a very helpful woman working and she helped him find it all. He thanked her and paid for the items and rushed over to Kelsi's as fast as he could.

Finally he pulled up to her house and he got out and jogged to the door, he gave it a light knock before turning the handle and pushing the door open. Inside he heard very faint noises and all from upstairs, so that was the first direction he headed. When he reached the top he found Leah sitting there clutching a small stuffed elephant and plugging her ears with her fingers.

He bent down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Leah, hey remember me?"

She gave him a slight nod and he smiled back, "I am here with stuff for Thomas, is he in the bathroom with Kelsi?" Another nod and a look of sadness from her eyes, "Alright I am going to go help your sister, but I will come back and sit with you."

Pushing himself to his feet he walked down the hall and into the bathroom where he found Kelsi sitting against the wall with Thomas in her lap. The toilet seat was up, ready for future use, and Thomas looked almost the same shade of white as the tub beside him. At his entrance Kelsi's eyes lit up and she moved to get up, but Troy held out his hand, "Don't. Just stay I have the stuff" he handed her the small bag, "Umm, I promised Leah I would sit with her while you took care of him."

Relief washed over her features as she dug for the bottle of pedialyte, "Oh thank you Troy, she hates this stuff ever since she got really sick last year." Finding what she needed she cracked open the juice and turned to help Thomas drink from it. Once Troy felt she had everything under control he walked back out to the stairs and sat beside Leah.

"Is there anything you need Leah?" She craned her neck to look up at him and gave him a small smile.

" I would like a glass of milk." Her voice was meek and it caused Troy to grin, figuring Kelsi wouldn't mind he gave the girl a nod. Standing up he held out his hand to her and once she took it he helped walk her down the stairs to the kitchen and got her a glass of milk.

They sat in silence and Troy kept his ear open for any signs that Kelsi might need help, but as usual she didn't. When Leah finished her milk he rinsed the glass and placed it in the sink, turning back he leaned over the counter, "So how about I read you a story?"

A smile burst across her face and she nodded vigorously, "Okay, you pick one out and I will read it to you in the living room." Before he had finished she took off running and he followed right behind her. Taking a seat he watched as she dug through a small stack of books for the right one, when she had come over he took the book from her and smiled, "_Good Night Moon_, good choice this was my favorite when I was little."

Climbing up she placed her self right in his lap so that her back was positioned perfectly in the crook of his arm. When she was comfortable Troy cracked open the book and began to read to her, but within the first few pages he already could feel the steady breathing of sleep and he smiled down at the small form passed out on his chest. He wanted to check on Kelsi and Thomas but he didn't want to disturb Leah from her slumber, so he leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes for the moment.

Kelsi descended the stairs about an hour later in search of her sister and Troy. The pedialyte had worked like magic and the saltines and sprite was settling his stomach, he was fast asleep in his bed. Walking into the living room she came upon one of the most precious scenes she had ever seen. Leah was snuggled up against Troy and he had one arm around her and the other limply holding a book. Both were a sleep and it killed Kelsi to wake them but she needed to get Leah in her bed.

So she walked over and lightly lifted Troy's arm and set it back on the arm of the couch. Then she slid one arm under Leah's legs and the other cradled her head, somehow she did it without waking either Leah or Troy. She gave him one last glance before she slowly walked her way up the stairs and to Leah's room.

Troy awoke with a start and right away he felt a void, realizing it was that Leah was gone he looked around to see if she had moved. But when she wasn't there he began to worry, then he heard small creaks of someone coming down the stairs. Turning he saw first one long leg and then another, step by step Kelsi fully came into his view and he was stunned.

In his hurry before he must have neglected to notice that all Kelsi was wearing was an old football jersey and some boxer shorts. He knew it was cheesy, but what guy didn't have dreams of beautiful girls in just jerseys and shorts? But this was not just any beautiful girl, it was Kelsi. Her skin was perfectly tan and looked smooth as silk, she had no shoes or slippers on so her delicate feet walked his way, and he noticed the bright red of her toes. Looking up he saw her hair was loosely thrown up on her head with a clip and just a few small tendrils framed her face.

Not paying his gawking any attention Kelsi gave him a sweet smile and sat down beside him, folding her legs underneath her. "Again thank you so much, Troy."

The sound of her soft voice brought him back to current time and he returned her smile, "Don't worry about it, the party was lame anyways."

Giggling she sunk back into the couch and finally let her body and mind relax, the last couple of hours had been hell and she was so happy to be past them. Watching her features soften Troy grinned, but then remembered the last thing he had picked up at the store. "Wait right here."

He jumped up and ran into the kitchen, he heard her ask him what he was doing but did follow him. Reaching in the freezer he found the small carton, then he searched the few doors for two spoons, once he found it all he walked back into the living room. Holding out the surprise he gave a little "Ta da!"

Reading the cardboard her eyes lit up at recognition, "Mint chocolate chip ice cream! Oh Troy you're good, you didn't have to but you're good." She took the carton from him and a spoon and dug in, the minute the cold cream hit her lips she was in heaven.

Knowing it was her favorite he grinned and dug his spoon in as well. His night, although crazy, ended up pretty good. From her side he heard a muffled "Want to watch a movie?" from the food in her mouth. Staring at her he laughed an nodded, he got up a walked over to look at her movie selection. Pulling out a movie he had never heard of he turned to her, but when he saw her she was pulling the clip from her hair and it all cascaded around her shoulders and face.

Entranced in her he stood there holding a movie with his mouth open, but lucky for him she just sat back with the ice cream and looked up to him after he had closed his mouth, "Find a good one?"

"I don't know, I've never heard of it '_The Jane Austen Book Club'_?" He raised an eyebrow at her, they had had to read '_Pride and Prejudice_' for English last year and he would never admit it out loud but he loved it.

Swallowing a bite of ice cream she gave him a glare, "Hey it is a very good movie, plus if you don't like Jane Austen I don't like you."

Taking the movie out and sliding it in he laughed at her, "If you didn't like me you wouldn't have your favorite ice cream right now because you would had to have called some other heartless person who wouldn't have thought of it." He took his spot next to her on the couch and dug out a spoonful.

A set of giggles left her, "Touché. Again; thank you, you totally saved me tonight."

He gave her a shrug, "Well your saving me by helping me with the musical so, even?" Troy held out his spoon as a make shift hand for a shake.

Looking from him to the spoon, back to him she grinned, "Even." She clinked her spoon against his and then turned to watch the movie as it started. Troy watched her for just a bit longer before turning his head to the screen and thinking that he was in deep trouble if the feeling building inside him kept growing.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend had flown by and Troy spent most of it doing more work on his the stuff for the musical. His mind would wander to the night we spent with Kelsi, they didn't do anything but watch a chick flick but it was the best time he had experienced in a long while. Even as she spent most of Sunday with Gabi going to a movie and then at her house, he couldn't get over that feeling.

But it was Monday and a fresh week to start new, he heard Gabi talking to him as he grabbed books from his locker but none of the words were registering. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Kelsi approaching and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. "Hey Kels."

She returned the smile and walked up to them and stood beside a slightly annoyed Gabi. Troy guessed that she still wasn't over Friday and he had just interrupted her to say hi, but grudges were her thing and she needed to work that out. Not sensing the mood just yet, Kelsi gave another smile, "Hey guys, Troy my dad wanted to say thank you for your help Friday night and give you this for the stuff you picked up."

Never did Troy think he could not like words that came out of Kelsi's mouth but there was a first time for everything. His eyes went wide and straight to Gabi who was giving him her ice glare, he had some explaining to do later. "Oh it's no problem, tell him to keep it."

Looking between the couple Kelsi finally began to feel a slight tension, "No he would kill me if I came home with this. Please just take it?" She held out the twenty dollar bill to him again and pleaded for him to take it. He couldn't refuse her so he lightly took the green paper from her and stuffed it in his pocket. She turned to face Gabi, "Did you want to practice during free period at all today?"

Turning, Gabi gave her glare to Kelsi and shook her head. "No, I think I am going to ask Sharpay to meet up. She has all the experience in productions I figure she will give some great preparation." Troy couldn't believe his ears, and he saw the disappointment bubble behind Kelsi's eyes as Gabi walked off without even a goodbye to either of them.

To embarrassed by Gabi's actions he turned to girl beside him, "Kels, ignore her I am sorry. I have no idea why she acts like that."

Waving her hand she held back tears, "It's fine, she's right anyways." She wouldn't look Troy in the eye, "Look I'll just catch up with you later, my free period is free if you want to work at all." She was gone before he could get anything out, as she retreated he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to find Gabriella and find out what was wrong with her.

It may have taken him over half the day, he even flaked on free period with Kesli, but he found Gabi finally. She was sitting at the bottom of a stairwell reading a book, when he found her he walked right up to her and let it out. "Where do you get off treating Kelsi like that?"

Her head slowly raised up and she looked at him with bored and unemotional eyes, "Whatever do you mean Troy?"

Standing in near disbelief he rolled his eyes at her, "Don't act like this Gabi, you know damn well what I mean. You basically told her she isn't good enough for you, but she was all last year when you were getting ready for auditions and through out rehearsals."

From her spot on the steps she closed the book and returned the cold look to her eyes, "Well that was before my boyfriend was so taken with her, spending almost all his time with her and lying to his girlfriend to be with her."

The accusations were slightly true and Troy couldn't deny it, but that meant he deserved this attitude and not Kelsi. "First off I was already on my way home when Kelsi called her and little brother was sick. She asked me to run to the store to get something for him, what could I have said to that?" Okay it was a slight lie but he was sure she wouldn't pursue it much farther. "And secondly, your attitude has been like this for far too long. I can't take it any longer Gabs."

"So what you're just going to break up with me? Nice Troy, real God damned nice!" She was standing now and right in his face. "Might as well since you spend as much time with me as a basketball these days."

Now he was fuming because she refused to accept responsibility for her actions, "Believe me the basketball is looking pretty accompanying right now. For now consider us not together." With those words he stormed off and in search of a place he could be alone and think.

It was far from his intentions but he ended up outside the music room, where her heard the soft pounding of keys. He was drawn to her presence lately and always found himself in the space she was. Quietly opening the door he walked in and listened as her playing filled the room. The melody was familiar but he couldn't put a finger on exactly where he had heard the song before. To his surprise Kelsi's small voice gave words to the notes, a treat not many had experienced before.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul; it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._" Came the lyrics from her lips as she put her full body into playing, even with her mouse like voice she filled the room. Troy watched as she played with such passion and intensity, her eyes closed all the while.

At a slow pace he moved closer and closer to the piano and bench where she sat, never losing focus on her. "_So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours I pray; to be only yours I know now you're my only hope." _

Fingers flew across the keyboard as she played from memory and let go of all emotions as she sang the climatic bit of the song. He now recognized it as the song Mandy Moore's character sang in 'A Walk To Remember'. Before he could register the movement of his body he was easing him self down to sit next to her.

Kelsi herself had been so deep in her song that she hadn't been disturbed by his presence. Until she felt the leather of the bench sink and tighten at the weight of another sitting at her side. Her eyes burst open wide to find Troy starring at her with eyes full of admiration. As she got lost in their blue depths she continued to play the remaining notes and finish the song down it's last 'oh'.

As the song came to an end Troy leaned in, that feeling was as strong as it ever had been and he couldn't fight it any longer. He saw her hands fall to her lap out of the corner of his eye and with that he moved in. Bringing his hands up into her curly locks he brought her lips to his. As a reaction Kelsi's hands flew up to his chest to stop him but once the velvet feeling of his mouth on hers occurred she let go, gripping the fabric of his shirt and pulling him as close as she could.

Neither had no idea where this would lead, and how it would effect every aspect of their lives but for the moment none of that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

Moments passed, neither sure of how many but Kelsi eventually pulled back and covered her lips with her hand and looked down.

Afraid he had hurt her Troy reached out his hands to rest on her shoulders and began running them up and down the length of her upper arms. "Kels? You okay?"

The sensation of his hands on her skin sent chills up and down her entire body and she bit her bottom lip to keep her from making any unwanted noise. Afraid of her voice and what it might say without her consent she just nodded her head.

Her loose curls tickled his arms as her head swayed, she wouldn't look him in the eye and that scared Troy. What they had just shared was something he could honestly say he never had before and he wanted to make sure Kelsi felt something. Moving his hand he placed his index finger under her chin and pulled her too look him in the eyes, "Hey, you need to say something. Anything."

In his eyes she found nothing but a blue sea of care and concern, and in the realization that she wasn't dreaming she let a shaky sigh escape her lips. "Gabi." It wasn't exactly what she wanted to say but it needed to be said and she had to make sure she wasn't being a harlot.

Bowing his head he should have known she would think of everyone else first, he took a big breath before looking back into her eyes. "Gabi and I… we have gone our own ways." He searched her features for any sign of emotion but she didn't move an inch.

Words escaped her, thoughts escaped her, she just had no idea what to say or do. Blinking a few times she forced back the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. "It's not because of me is it?"

As much as he didn't want to cause her pain he couldn't lie to her, "In a way yes, but it was because of the way you have affected me. I know it sounds corny and cliché but Kels spending so much time with you lately as really done something to me." Reaching up he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and left his hand to cradle her cheek. "You make me feel alive and fully myself, you never doubt me and are always a source of confidence."

She couldn't take her eyes off his and absentmindedly her hand reached out and tangled with the one that had fallen to her side. It wasn't possible this all was real, Troy had always been out of her reach, unattainable unless you were out spoken and center stage. The girl in the shadows, hidden behind a piano off all things, wasn't supposed to be so lucky.

The feel of her hand in his warmed his soul and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face. "I know this is sudden and fast and probably scary as hell but I want it, you. I know people will talk but let them, if I've learned anything in the last year in half it is to go for what you want and not care what others think." His body shifted so he was straddling the bench and he moved as close to her body as he could manage, "Plus the true friends stand by you no matter what your actions, and that has been you Kelsi, always supportive when the others walked away. Thank you."

It was impossible to stop the tears at this point, and she could feel the cold of their streaks as his breath hit her skin. "No thank you, you've given me a voice that I never had before. Because you treated me like more than a musical geek others gave me the time of day. I couldn't turn on you when you gave me that." She took another deep breath and squeezed his hand once more, "I want this too, but slowly okay?"

Lifting her hand to his he kissed the back of it and smiled, "Whatever you want, I can go as slow as you want."

She giggled, "Okay enough cheese for now." She slid over to lift the sheet music up and close the top over the keys. But his hand caught hers and prevented her action, looking to him she saw a glint in his eye, "What?"

"Play me something, anything." He pushed the top back, released her other hand, and scooted back so she would have room to play.

Her blush was quick and bright, "Anything?"

"Yeah, just first thing that comes to mind play away playmaker." He waved his hands at the keyboard and made playing motions.

Another laugh sprang from her lips at his actions, but she took notice that the butterflies in her stomach had ceased their crazy fluttering. It was nice to know that even if though a huge change had just been made between them, and was not even the beginning, they could always fall back into the regular rhythm that was their friendship. Nodding her head she turned forward and placed her hands on the keys, letting them move from memory she played what her heart was thinking.

Familiar cords filled the room and Troy grinned into the side of her neck as he closed the distance between them again, his arms sneaking around her waist. "It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see…" He sang in a low whisper against her skin and laughed when she shied away from the ticklish feeling of his breath.

She may have said slow but it was impossible not to fall into the trap that was the charm of Troy Bolton. It didn't feel as awkward or foreign as she has first imagined, if anything having him that close to her, touching her, singing to her; it felt perfect. As she finished playing out the melody she turned her head to face him, "I've finally found what I've been lookin' for…"

With that she leaned in and placed her lips on his, pulling her hands from the porcelain keys she ran them up the front of his shirt up into his hair again, pulling him flush against her. With no hesitation he gave into her and helped her to move so that too was straddling the bench. Where ever this was going in the next few months but neither was going to think too much behind the fact that they were going to have each other.


	7. Chapter 7

With two weeks remaining until they opened up show everyone was stressed and freaking out. Nobody really seemed to notice when Troy and Kelsi were always leaving rehearsals together and spending nearly every waking moment together. Well almost everyone, Gabi had noticed it but was either too mad to say anything or didn't want anyone to pity her.

But Chad had also taken notice, being about the only one not in the play he could see it all unraveling beneath their noses. Even from his spot on the court he could see it right now, he took the moment before the play started to scan the crowd and he found Troy and Kelsi sitting together like they had the last few home games they came to cheer him and the other guys on.

Troy pulled her close to his side and left his hand rest on her hip and she rested their linked hands on their legs. She was laughing at something stupid Troy had probably made a joke about and he was looking at her like she was ice cream and him the spoon. Change was never anything that Chad took to very quickly but when he saw how happy Troy was he was willing to accept it and go with the flow. He was brought back to the game as the whistle blew and the ball was passed to him.

After the game there was supposed to be some party to celebrate the win that would bring the Wildcats to the championship game once again, Troy and Kelsi planned on going for a while. When they got there they were bombarded with greetings and people wanting to talk about the upcoming opening night. For some time they entertained them all and laughed and smiled, but Troy was quickly becoming tired with the amount of people and he turned to Kelsi, "You wanna head out or are you having fun and want to stay?"

She looked up at him through her long eyelashes, "We can head out, just let me find Martha and ask her if she still wants to practice tomorrow." He nodded and watched as she weaved her way through the crowd to find the leading lady. When he turned back to the drink he had in his hand he felt a presence fill the space before him, glancing over he was face to face with a smiling Chad. "Hey man! Great game!"

"Thanks, makes you miss it doesn't it?" Chad clapped him on the back and teased him. He missed having his co-captain at his side this year but knew that theatre was important to Troy so he supported him. "So when do you guys plan on taking away the façade?"

Drink was nearly spat out across the table as Troy choked and looked to his best friend with wide eyes, "What do you mean?"

Rolling eyes greeted Troy's blue ones, "I mean you and Kelsi, I mean I am sure others have noticed but you guys act like nobody can see you in your own little world." He watched as Troy managed to search for the right words to describe the situation but Chad cut him off. "Nobody is going to shun you guys, I know you may think we are all less than spectacular people, and we have been in the last couple of years, but we won't judge."

He knew he had been hard on Chad in the last year or so, but Chad had never been the best friend either. But to hear him speak the words that he was and show that he had changed for the better helped Troy put his faith back in the people he surrounded himself with outside of Kelsi and his family. "Thanks man."

Laughter filled the dry air, "No worries, we all love Kels anyways. She is good for you, don't get me wrong I still like Gabriella but she never brought out the Bolton smile like Kelsi has these last few weeks."

Just thinking about Kelsi set a fire inside Troy and he couldn't fight the instinctual grin that appeared on his features. "Yeah, something just kinda sparked one night."

Their conversation was cut short as Kelsi pushed her way to Troy's empty side and looped her arm in his, "Alright talked to Martha and am ready to go when you are. Hi Chad, good game!"

"Thanks Kels, I hear the spring musical is coming along really great." Chad acknowledge her with a wide smile, he liked the way she looked beside Troy.

Nodding Kelsi spoke right away, "Oh so great, everyone is doing awesome with their characters and it is just going to be amaizing."

Troy laughed at her excitement, she had been busting her ass helping everyone and Darbus and he was glad that she wasn't tiring of it yet. Squeezing her hand he got her attention, "You ready then?" She nodded and he turned to Chad, "We are gonna head out, talk to you later man. Wanna shoot hoops tomorrow afternoon?"

Chad extended his hand for a shake, "For sure, give me a call. Later guys." He waved at them as they exited through the back and towards Troy's pick up.

When they reached Troy's house he led her to the backyard and up to his tree house, they sat against the frame of the house and gazed at the stars. She nestled herself between his legs and rested her back against his chest, "You ready for the next two weeks to end and the opening night to be here?"

Taking a deep breath he inhaled the sweet scent of lilacs in her hair, "Yeah, I guess I am nervous and stuff but at this point I feel prepared enough to get out there and give it my best shot." He took a moment to kiss the side of her head, "I mean I was prepped by the best."

She dug her elbow in his side, "Cheese ball." Silence fell over them and she loved that they could sit and not have to constantly talk. "I guess it is the combination of the show, prom, and graduation that is kind of suffocating if I think about it."

Prom. It was a subject they had not yet discussed and when she said it she realized what it implied and she felt horrible. Troy picked up on it, but knew that she would never be the girl to hint that he needs to ask her, even if he totally had been planning to ask her tomorrow night. Just keeping silent he nodded his head and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "I know, it is a lot to take in."

A deep sigh was released when he didn't mention her slip up, it was the last thing she wanted was to pressure him. The last three or so weeks had been amazing and she loved every moment spent with him but she hated expectations. She was about to change the subject when his voice filled the air.

"So what color of dress were you thinking of?"

Turning in his arms she gave him a confused and puzzled look, "What?"

His grin burst out, "What color dress are you thinking of for your prom dress? I mean I should match you somewhat."

Breath caught in her throat, "Troy. You aren't asking because you feel pressured right?"

The worry in her eyes scared him, he hated making her feel anything but happy. "I would never Kel-bell" He had picked up using the family nickname, and she hated him slightly for it. "I actually had this whole thing planned out for tomorrow night. I was going to ask to work on some vocals and be 'late' to meet you in the music room but leave some flowers and blank sheet music on the piano. In the title area it would have read '_Of all the fish in the sea; prom with me?_'"

Before he finished she had already felt the wetness gloss her eyes over and she cursed herself for it. "Oh my gosh Troy, that is amazing. You're too much sometimes you know that!" She swatted his arm and leaned in to kiss his lips quickly.

He smiled, "I take that as a yes then?"

"No, Jason already asked me but thanks anyway." She sighed against his chest and snuggled against him as she let out her giggles.

Glaring down at her he caught the sarcasm in her eyes before she let out the giggle, he began to tickle her until she cried for mercy. "Very funny."

She grinned up at him, "I thought so." The words were literally needed for him to know it was yes, she had said it with her eyes long before he asked for confirmation. Kelsi snuggled back against him and set her gaze to the clear skies of New Mexico once again. "Orange."

The single word snuck into their mute conversation and he laughed, "Orange it is."


	8. Chapter 8

Applause could still be heard a few minutes after the thick red currents closed on them but all that mattered to Troy was the giddy and exhausted woman in his arms. Kelsi was squeezing him so tight he was worried he might actually collapse any second. "You were fantastic!" She whispered into his ear and the wave of warmness caused a shiver to run up and down the length of his spine.

Pulling back he squeezed her waist and gave her his widest smile, "Thanks, but you weren't too shabby yourself Playmaker." He leaned in and laid a quick kiss to her lips, he had wanted to do that all day but between getting all the final preparations done they hadn't spent more than a few minutes in each other's presence.

Their moment was interrupted by other cast members and Mrs. Darbus coming into congratulate them on a job well done and how much fun they had working together. As usual Sharpay and Ryan were having a cast party at their house after the show and everyone was invited. Kelsi had packed her bag with her music and was in search of Troy. She found him coming out of the boys dressing room; out of his Link clothes and back in jeans and a plain blue shirt but his hair was still slicked back with that small curl tickling his forehead. "Hiya handsome."

Troy stopped fiddling with the lose strand of hair and smiled back at his girlfriend, she looked straight out of the sixties with her daffodil yellow dress that hit just below her knees, matching yellow flats and her hair was half up in a polished fashion. "Hey doll." He drawled out still in character and gave her a wink as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they walked.

She giggled into his side and swatted at his chest with her free hand, "So your car or mine?"

"I can drive, we'll come and get yours in the morning." They crossed the threshold of the school doors and made their way to Troy's car and made for the short drive out to the Evan's expansive house just outside of town.

The party was like every other one Ryan and Sharpay had thrown in the years they were all in high school. There was always something to do, people to talk to, and food to eat. Troy and Kelsi had done a little of it all and now found themselves sitting together out by the pool sharing a single lounge chair. With her back to him Kelsi watched as slowly the stars began to peak out one right after the other. "So I have some sort of big news."

Even though Troy wouldn't admit it he was almost dosing off, but her soft and t ender words brought him back to reality. Hugging her body closer to his he nuzzled his nose in her hair and took in her sweet scent before he mumbled into her loose curls, "What's that?"

Taking a deep breath she prepared herself to tell her secret, "I..I got accepted to Julliard."

Was that was Troy expecting? No, but it didn't stop a smile from bursting forth on his face and sitting up to turn her in his arms. "What? Kels that is awesome!"

His excitement surprised her and she couldn't fight the happy grin and tears from forming on her face. "I know right? I got the letter on Wednesday but I wanted to wait till after the show to say anything."

Reaching up with his hand he wiped away her tears with his thumb and held her face in his hands. "Kelsi this is incredible! I am so proud of you, Julliard is so lucky." He hugged her once again and placed small kisses repeatedly into the side of her head.

Gripping his shoulders tight Kelsi finally allowed her full joy to fulfill her frame and just melted into his embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments, just allowing it all to sink in and share the moment with each other. When she had calmed down some Kelsi pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes, "What about you? Have you heard back from any schools?"

Fingers traced gentle circles on her back as he thought about how exactly to answer her. Not long after she asked he nodded his head, "Yeah, I mean I have heard from U of A already, but they want me for basketball and I am not sure if I want to pursue that in college anymore." He took a moment to watch her face as he talked, she never let on that she was happy or disapproving at that decision, just let him say what he needed to say. "I've also heard from Berkeley and USC, and I can't lie when I say those are both really appealing to me...."

"Then go there." She finally broke her silence to let him know her thoughts on the matter. His shocked face made her giggle again, "I mean you need to do what makes you happy Troy, you are always taking everyone else and how they, me, Chad, your parents, will feel. You forget this is your life and your decision."

It was moments like these when he was amazed he got so lucky to have her in his life like he did. She never pushed him or assumed of him things, only wanted him to be happy and what was the best for him. Brushing a stray curl out of her face he kissed her forehead and nodded, "I know, that's why I told my dad yesterday that I am going to Berkeley."

Kelsi's emerald eyes went wide and her blindingly white teeth shown, "Really? Oh my gosh Troy! I am so happy for you!" She threw her arms around him once again and squeezed him like she had earlier after the show.

For a moment he lost his breath, it being knocked out of him by the petit woman of force. After a few more seconds he pulled back once more and cupped her small face in his. "Do you want to discuss the distance issue then? Or just wait."

Her delicate hands grabbed at his wrists and her thumbs grazed back and forth over the outside of his hands in a calming gesture. "There is no issue, we are gonna be where we need to be. We have phones and computers to keep in touch, and there are always breaks when we will come home. For now we should just take it day by day and know that when it comes we can trust each other enough."

Troy watched her eyes as she talked and he couldn't help but fall just that little bit more for her, she was by far more than he deserved in life. "Right, day by day."

She gave him a small kiss to the lips and then turned herself back around in his arms, gazing back at the stars once again. "Plus we have enough on our plate with prom just a week away."

"Ugh don't remind me. I have to go and pick up my suit with Chad on Tuesday and then the flowers Friday night. All that and finals are just around the corner, and I still haven't started my speech for graduation." Troy was spewing all this from his mouth in a ridiculously paced fashion and Kelsi could feel the quick rise and fall of his chest as he grasped for air.

Squeezing his hands she broke his tirade, "Hey, slow down _wildcat_. You'll get it all done, but let's just enjoy this moment of calm. The show is done with, we did great, I got alone time with you and the stars are out. We will worry about the rest soon enough."

Earning herself a poke in the side from her use of the stupid nickname he laughed at her giggle before she continued on and took in her words. "You make a great point Ms. Neilson, ain't no other place I would want to be right now either than here with you."

"Okay cheese ball." She knew he meant it and he knew she knew but Kelsi never miss an opportunity to bust his chops. They let the quietness of the late night cover them like a soft blanket and just stared into the sky as they prepared mentally for the challenges ahead in the next few weeks but knew all would end well as long as they got to do them all together.


	9. Chapter 9

Sixteen. He had sixteen minutes to get this damn tie tied, down the stairs, grab the flowers, get out the door, and get to Kelsi's before Troy was officially running late. One last exhausted sigh and the knot fell perfectly into place and he grabbed for his jacket and raced down the stairs. His parents were in the kitchen and he gave his mother a quick kiss as he took the box that held the delicate white lily corsage.

The drive to Keli's at this point was as familiar as the feel of a basketball beneath his hands, and when his head was spinning to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything it seemed to take only seconds to arrived parked outside her door. After a couple knocks the door swung open and once again Leah had on her tutu and boa, she grinned up at him with her wide smile. "Troy!"

"Hey Leah!" He walked in and ruffled the curls that mocked her sisters, "You are looking fantastic tonight."

Blushing she shut the door and ran to catch up to him and stood at his side, Thomas came wandering out of the living room fascinated by his dinosaurs before he saw a box in Troy's hand. "What's that?"

Looking at the box couldn't fight the grin, he knew that Kelsi loved lilies and he had asked them to add small blue gerber daisies to match her dress. "It's a flower for your sister, you think she will like it?"

Noises from the kitchen caught his alarm and glancing up he saw Kelsi's dad walking through the hallway to greet him. "She'd love anything if you got it for her Troy. My hope is that she is down here in the next five, if not I'm sending them up."

He pointed at the two pint size Nielson's who were still fascinated with the flower and laughed. Troy shared the grin, "No worries, it's not like I am horribly excited about the inane amount of pictures we will have to take."

It was like a light had gone off in his head, "Oh yes! I have the camera here somewhere. I hate to do it to you but as a parent it is my right."

"So I've heard." Troy smiled as her dad disappeared into the kitchen to search for said camera. Turning back to Leah and Thomas he could see their attention had been removed from Kelsi's corsage to the girl herself who was coming down the stairs.

Cheese had apparently become his forte in this relationship so when his breath was taken away by the lightly swept up hair that left just a few tendrils to frame her face and the soft blue that flowed over her skin he didn't feel like a total loser. Their eyes met and she grinned, "Oh don't look at me like that, I am not a red head and am not in pink!"

No, she was definitely not Molly Ringwald. She was better. "You look gorgeous Kels." Taking in the full effect before him he traced the curve of her off the shoulder dress with his eyes before watching the fabric both cling to her curves but flow loosely down to her knees.

"Well thank you, you don't look to shabby yourself Mr. Bolton." She reached out and adjusted his tie for him and smoothed down the lapels of his jacket. "Doesn't he look good Leah?"

Beside them were a somewhat mirror of themselves in the form of Kelsi's siblings just starring at them, not really getting the fancy clothes. "He won't be able to play tag very good though."

"Or cops and robbers." Added in Thomas from beside her still playing with his dinosaurs.

Both Troy and Kelsi laughed and nodded their agreement, "Dad are you doing the embarrassing picture thing or is escape an effective plan?"

Noises could be heard as Mr. Nielson was digging around a drawer or cabinet and his voice was a bit muffled. "You try and escape and see what happens Kel-Belle. I am not ashamed to bust out Halloween '97 pictures. Found it!"

Kelsi made a face of mock horror and clung to Troy's arm. "Forget you ever heard that, he has nothing." All Troy managed was raised eyebrows and a look of interest before her dad entered the hallway and began to instruct them for pictures.

A full hour later they had smiled till their jaws hurt for all parents and had joined their friends for dinner. The rest flew by fast but neither was going to complain, for now they stood in each others arms lazily dancing around the floor to some 90's love ballad. Kelsi tapped out the beat on the back of his neck and Troy hummed in her ear.

Looking up she caught his eyes with her own and she lifted just the side of her mouth, "This is nice."

The gaze and smirk were returned as Troy nodded his head, "Really nice."

After the dance there were a movies at the drive-in just outside of town, Troy and Kelsi joined the rest of their friends; laughed and had a good time. After a while they had returned to his truck to sit alone and in the bed of the truck they laid and watched the stars. "I'm gonna miss this in New York, the stars are more scarce than Sharpay's genuine kindness."

Beside her Troy laughed and ran a lose hand up and down the arm out in the open as she lay cuddled to his side. "Yeah not sure how many of them I'll see out in California either." The moment faded to silence and passed, the anxiety of the next month didn't need to be spoken of.

It was starting to get light out before long and Troy could tell that Kelsi was beginning to lose her battle against sleep. "I should take you home."

"No." She mumbled into his collar bone. "Dad said I had no curfew and A that rarely happens and B I want to just enjoy this for now, for what it's worth, even if it is falling asleep on you and causing your left arm to go completely numb."

He couldn't refuse that, so he whispered his okay into her hair and hugged her tighter to his side.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was obnoxiously hot, even for New Mexico, and the robes they were forced to wear did nothing to help the cause. Troy was sure his might be completely drenched in sweat by the time he got to through his cap in the air. Once he had made it through his speech however the temperature seemed to decrease significantly as he sat in the audience next to Chad and Kelsi and waited for the moment they were free.

Kelsi reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You were great up there."

Her eyes held a certain sense of pride in them and it made him flush a bit knowing it was for him. "Thanks, it was weird to be up there and look out at us all. It was kinda like performing but not really."

Nodding in understanding she gave his hand another squeeze before she returned her attention to Taylor giving the closing speech. Troy watched her for a moment, she had a small smile constantly on her face and he could practically hear the song she was humming in her head. It was hard for him to know that in a few months time they would be on opposite ends of the country.

They had agreed that they were not putting a label or expectations on their relationship when they left for school. Both were pretty confident that nothing was worth messing up what they had but they decided that kind of pressure was silly to put on themselves, day by day was their motto.

Loud shouts and clapping came from the friends and family in the audience and before Troy could register exactly what was going on he was being pulled up by Kelsi to join their friends in flinging their caps in the air. Reaching up he grasped the edge of the red hat and flung it up with a force he wasn't aware he had.

Everywhere around them hats were soaring in all directions and hitting the ground with light thuds; marking their last moments as high school students. Laughter and screams came from all directions and Troy turned to Chad giving his best friend a large grin before ruffling his hair and yelling out in joy. The rest of the ceremony consisted of the kids finding their hats and mingling with each other and faculty and family.

Slowly the field began to become sparse with people lingering and Troy and Kelsi sat at the top of the bleachers just watching people mull around clinging to the last moments as long as they could. Both had seen their parents off hours ago and promised to be home later after some of the parties ended. Watching the little red and white dots dance from spot to spot Troy thought of their musical again and began to hum 'You Can't Stop the Beat' under his breath.

Without question or fault Kelsi joined in with him and moved in closer to his side, wrapping her arm around his waist. She wasn't the most confident with her singing, especially in comparison with Sharpay and Gabi but around Troy she gave up caring because he didn't judge. At this point he had caught her making a fool of herself so many times she was absolved of any embarrassment.

Beyond the far off mountains the sun was setting and it set a multi colored filter on everything around them. Troy rubbed his hand up and down her arm and stared out into the distance and tried to avoid thinking of anything past the current moment. But Kelsi knew him better and she gave his side a small nudge before breaking the silence. "Stop thinking about it."

"Sorry, it's just hard not to." He pulled back and waited for her to look up at him. "I don't like the thought that in a few months I won't get to do this, sit here with you and just have you within touching distance. There will always be a electronic device between us."

She listened, Kelsi always listened, to him and when he was finished she leaned up and placed a small kiss to his lips. "You're right and it will suck but think of all the time between now and then that we can sit and touch and be together."

It was hard to stay mad or fight with Kelsi because she never said he was wrong but she always had the perfect counter argument. He knew she was right and he already had a few things planed for them to do this summer before they left and he couldn't wait to spend all the time with her. Looking into her eyes he saw the sparkle that always won him over and he leaned into kiss her forehead before pulling her back to his chest. "I do believe me, especially that touching part."

"Troy Bolton, you perv." Her hand smacked him on the chest and then ventured down to his side and gave a soft scratch causing him to squirm and laugh. "Me too." Both laughed loudly and fell backwards into the space between the high back of the bleacher wall and actual seat, tangling their limbs and finding a way to sit comfortably together. It was true that neither looked forward to the fall but for now they had this and a whole summer to fill with each other.

End.


End file.
